


荷尔蒙

by Totsuki



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-25 00:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totsuki/pseuds/Totsuki
Summary: 排雷预警：人物ooc be 矫情产物





	荷尔蒙

**Author's Note:**

> 排雷预警：人物ooc be 矫情产物

罗跟索隆的关系始于情迷意乱。刚好在酒馆碰见，又在那种微醺的氛围之下，两人对视皆看见对方眼中的情欲。一切发生得是如此自然，那晚的一切记忆似乎都烙印在罗的脑海中，索隆十指插在他的头发上，不断喊着他的名字，他的声音沙哑，有种说不出的缱绻。  
罗很清楚，这不过就是一夜情，刚好满足了对方长期无法疏解的欲望。可是他却总是忍不住回忆，他指尖抚过的那一寸寸蜜色肌肤，他不断冲撞时候索隆双腿紧夹着他的触感……他跟索隆已经许久未见，日益渐增的思念折磨得他快要发狂。  
贝波最近看见船长就会绕路走，害怕船长一个不高兴就拿它开刀，那种低气压让船员都是浑身颤抖，是又有什么人惹到船长了吗？大家都在讨论道。但半天都没有想到是什么原因。  
好不容易熬到了下一个岛屿，大伙儿纷纷跟罗打招呼就迫不及待地下船采购。  
罗也决定下船走走，他觉得可能是船舱内的生活过于单调乏味，这才让他频频想起索隆。他决定来场艳遇，让他忘记索隆，以免双方见面尴尬。  
可是，大概，已经忘不了了。  
他推开酒馆木门的瞬间，便见到一个熟悉的身影，草绿色的头发，耳边的三个耳环在灯光下闪着耀眼的光，腰间别着三把剑，那可不就是他日思夜想的那个人吗？  
罗愣愣地站在门口，维持着刚推开门的姿势，一时之间大脑里都是那个人。  
索隆大概也察觉到后面直勾勾的眼神，他转过身来，见是罗，扬起嘴角打了个招呼：“哟，这么巧？你们也来到这里啊？”  
罗回过神来，压下心中的所有异色，走到索隆身边的位置坐下，叫了一杯威士忌加冰，才偏神看着索隆，礼貌地打招呼：“索隆当家的，真是这么巧呢。”  
索隆似乎对那天的事情并无异常，还很高兴地跟他碰杯，然后一口气喝完剩下的酒。  
罗心中涌出一股压抑不住的烦闷。  
他把威士忌一口灌完，假装不在意地问道：“你们来这里几天了？”  
“也没几天，等娜美记录完之后就走，应该也快离开了。”索隆托着下巴，思索着说道，“你们是刚来吧？”  
“嗯。”罗点点头。  
冷场了。  
两个人都沉默着，不知道该说些什么继续下去。  
罗的思维开始发散，他悄悄打量着索隆，记忆中的那些场面又开始浮现，犹如走马观花一般，一桢桢清晰地呈现出来。画面里面都是他，沉沦在情欲里面的他，抱着他不断低吼着“好爽”的他，捏着他下颚粗鲁接吻的他……  
罗的呼吸开始沉重起来，他敲敲桌面，又要了一杯威士忌。  
他觉得这是荷尔蒙在作祟，需要酒精来熄灭。  
“特拉男，我们来做/爱吗？”正当罗定睛看着酒杯中棕色液体慢慢满上的时候，索隆突然出口道，“那次……还挺舒服的。”  
直率的话语让罗措手不及，之前做好的所有心理建设被这句话毁灭得干干净净。他偏头盯着索隆，似乎想在索隆脸上看出点什么，但索隆一脸坦然，甚至还有点理直气壮的意味，让罗很是烦躁。  
他突然明白过来，自己对索隆有着不一样的情愫，大概是喜欢上这个人了。  
而眼前的这个人，只迷恋自己的肉体。  
罗生出一种想把他暴揍一顿的冲动。他的手轻抚着自己的刀，笑道：“可以啊，不过我可是要收酬劳哦，索隆当家的。”  
“特拉男你……”  
“跟我打一架。”  
“……”  
两人打了一架，不分胜负，到最后累倒在地，头对头地躺着。他们选的地点是个偏僻的郊外小高地，周围都很安静，偶尔有微风拂来，抚平了罗躁动的心。  
“索隆当家的，这么久没见，你的剑法好像又厉害了。”罗看着天空的那朵浮云，搭话道。  
索隆大笑，回道：“你也不赖啊，特拉男。”  
两个人又无话可说了。  
他们本是两个世界的人，如果没有那次情迷意乱，他跟索隆只会是一起喝酒的伙伴关系。而如今，他想再进一步。他想成为他的恋人。他清楚地知道自己的欲望，想要他身心都是自己的所有物，想要听到他说“我爱你”。  
“你既然付了酬劳，我也要兑现承诺。索隆当家的，我们去开间房？还是直接回到船上？我的潜艇今晚应该没人。”罗闭了闭眼，掩去了眸中的志在必得。  
他要这个人，必须得到。  
索隆想也不想，直接起身：“随便找家旅馆得了。”在这些天里，他不是没找过别人发泄，但总感觉不对劲，好像缺了点什么。  
他归结于罗的技术太好。  
那场情事，每个细节都不自觉地深深烙印在他脑海里，罗趴在他胸舔弄逗乳/粒时发出色/情的水声，罗扣着他的手腕怜惜地跟他说着“我会让你舒服”，罗掐着他的腰剧烈抽插时候深陷情欲的模样……在高/潮的时候，他甚至生出一种水乳交融的完美契合感。  
刚才在看到他的一瞬，他便知道，他的欲望已经压制不住。哪怕才经历了一场酣畅淋漓的切磋，他的欲望仍没得到平缓，反而愈加强烈。  
他想要他。  
两人在街角处找到一家小旅馆，才刚关上门，索隆就已经迫不及待地把罗压在门板上亲吻。  
罗有点抗拒地推开他，直接走进浴室：“我先洗个澡，身上黏糊糊的。”作为一个有点洁癖的人，他忍受不了浑身汗臭味。  
索隆靠在浴室旁，微喘着气。刚才的那个吻已经成功引爆了他压制着的欲望，他很确定，罗是不一样的，跟其他床伴都不一样。他的肉体足以让自己沉沦。  
虽然浴室的水声有点大，但是罗仍能听见索隆的喘气声，充满着对他的欲望。罗愉悦地勾起嘴角，抬手捋了下头发，问外面的人：“索隆当家的，我并不介意共浴，要一起吗？”  
索隆当然求之不得，他“唰”地打开门，便见罗在一片水汽迷蒙之间，双眼含笑地看着他。他胸前的纹身更是因为沾了水而显得色气满满。  
这幅身体，哪怕是看过一次，但却还是让索隆一眼沉沦，扑面而来的荷尔蒙气息让他心动不已。  
“看来索隆当家的很猴急啊。”罗一手把他拉进怀中，在他耳边轻声调侃道。他的另一只手搭在索隆的腰部慢慢摩挲着。  
索隆没出声，只是偏头寻到他的唇，狠狠地吻住，直白地将他的欲望传达给罗。  
两人从浴室折腾到床上，好像解开封印的猛兽一般。小旅馆的床並没有多好，只要剧烈一动就会听到“嘎吱嘎吱”的响声，但在这两人的耳中，便化作最强有力的催情剂，动作愈加激烈。  
房间充斥着甜腻的靡乱气息，四处都是他们的衣物，甚至连剑都是随便搁在了一旁的角落。  
待两人安静下来时，早已华灯初上。  
索隆早就呼呼大睡，裸露在外的皮肤上红痕一片。  
罗在他身旁，撑头端详着枕边之人，仿佛怎么看都不够。借着外面的灯光，索隆的脸蒙上了一层柔和的暖黄色，平时硬朗的脸在此刻却是柔和无比，甚至有点稚气。  
看的罗不禁低下头亲了亲他的眼皮，他翻身下床收拾一屋的狼藉，然后静悄悄地离开。  
他们本是两个世界的人，不过是靠着一丝肉体关系连接着。现在，他想把索隆拉进自己的世界。他做不到犹如圣母一般，因为自身的黑暗而推开索隆。哪怕让他跟自己一起深陷泥泞，他也要紧紧地抓住他，不让他离开自己。  
抱歉，索隆当家的。

索隆醒来的时候，房间里的窗户大开，房间里所有情事的痕迹已经被收拾干净，若不是空气里还依稀弥漫着淡淡的精/液味道，他都以为昨天的一切都是场梦。  
他挠挠头，打了个哈欠，四处张望着。房间本来就小，一眼就能看完，罗已经离开，只剩下他一人。他想利索地下床，但浑身酸软，那里还有点疼。昨天折腾得过于厉害，哪怕健壮如他，也吃不消。  
“索隆当家的，你的身体还是躺一下比较好。昨天抱歉，我做的太过火，导致你下面那里有点红肿，我给你调制了药膏，等下帮你涂上。而且我还买了早餐，想必你也饿了。”正想骂人的索隆及时住口，别扭地扭过头去暂时不想看到罗。  
太丢人了，身体竟然还比不过一个混蛋医生。  
罗把早餐递到索隆面前，顺势坐在床旁，似是无意地在他耳边呢喃道：“这是镇上有名的特色早餐，我可是排了很久才买到的，快点吃吧，不然放凉了就不好吃了。”  
耳垂永远都是索隆的敏感点，他只觉一阵酥麻迅速蔓延全身，耳朵迅速烧红。  
他抢过早餐，狼吞虎咽地吃着，仿佛是要压下心里的异动。不同于以往的心跳加速，像是被羽毛划过一般，带着点酥麻，心跳声仿佛冲出身体，响彻整个房间。  
他摸着心脏的位置，想要平缓自己的呼吸，却是做不到。  
索隆吞完早餐，又狂灌了一大杯水之后，总算是缓过来。他直勾勾地盯着罗，问他：“你怎么还在这里？”  
罗挑挑眉，扬了扬手中的药膏，说道：“不是还要涂药膏吗？”  
索隆心头一紧，想要凑过去抢过药膏：“我自己来就行。”然而罗的动作更快，他迅速抓住索隆的手腕，将他反压在床上，低下头看着索隆，眼里都是淡淡的笑意。  
“索隆当家的，你还不是害羞了吧？”他的鼻尖几乎贴上了索隆的鼻尖，只差一点便亲上了索隆的唇。  
索隆看着眼前这张放大了几倍的脸，呼吸急促。罗的眼白虽多，但瞳眸深邃。他经常嘴角带笑，但是眼里却没有半丝情感。索隆很清楚，他是个冷酷的人，从一开始就知道。但是，他看到了罗眼中自己的倒影，竟然有种缱绻的错觉。  
他还没推开罗，罗便是自觉地松开他，手指挖了些药膏往他下部探去，仿佛刚才的那一丝涟漪是错觉。  
药膏入体，冰冰凉凉的舒缓了酸痛。罗的动作轻柔，仿佛是对待什么珍视之物一般。  
两人的呼吸声交织在一起，气氛暧昧。  
索隆说不出是种什么感觉，他抬起手臂挡在眼前，想让自己冷静下来。好像从昨天开始，自己就变得不对劲，他们俩的关系就像脱轨的火车，发展到自己无法控制的地步。  
他清楚罗的为人，心思深沉，谁也走不进他的心。但是再见以来，他敏感地察觉到罗似乎不太一样了，要是放在之前，他绝对不会用“温柔”一词形容他。但现在，他真的变温柔了。  
“唔！特拉男你！”脑海突然用上一阵快/感，索隆不由地攥住床单，连脚趾也蜷缩起来。  
罗有种恶作剧过后的愉悦，他的手指在那一处轻轻按压，身前之人带着点恼怒的呻吟声断续地传来，让他也是心头一颤。  
深知索隆的身体状况不容他再折腾，罗有点可惜地抽出手指，站起身来：“药膏的量足够你涂三晚，以你的身体强度，大概三天就差不多了。”  
索隆仍微喘着气，手臂挡住了他大半张脸，看不出来是什么表情。  
“索隆当家的，接下来几天你还有什么要做？我刚好没事，可以带着你，免得迷路。”罗慢悠悠地用纸巾擦拭自己的手指，一边道。  
索隆稍稍撑起身来，脸上的红晕还没完全消去，落在罗的眼中，更是致命的性感。  
他理直气壮地反驳道：“哪个混蛋说我迷路！”说着，他靠在床头，思索道：“我得回去船里看看情况，你要不跟我一起回去？路飞看见你一定很高兴。”  
如果不是路飞，他们俩估计就是两条平行线，永不相交。  
罗撇过头去不再看索隆，他害怕自己忍不住将人按在床上狠狠地亲一顿。他清清嗓子答应了。反正有船员在，他这个船长根本不需要操心什么。他已经打定主意，这几天都要跟着索隆。  
索隆下床稍微适应了下酸软的感觉，便带着罗去见路飞。弯弯绕绕了好几圈，罗终于在第三次回到原点的时候扯着索隆，不让他再带路，好在万里阳光号外表引人注目，稍微问镇上的人便知道在哪里。  
一路走到港湾附近，已经见路飞向他招手，大笑着喊他的名字：“特拉男！！！”路飞的笑容灿烂，不带任何杂质，具有强烈的感染力，让他的心情也有些激动。  
他高挥了下鬼哭示意，两人的步伐不自觉地加快。  
接下来的一整天，罗被路飞拉着逛了一天的城镇，买了一堆肉食，准备今晚的晚餐。而索隆则是因为身体原因，回到船上倒头就睡，直到晚上才出来。  
又是欢乐的一个晚上。  
吃饱喝足之后，罗靠在栏杆处，问道：“你们大概什么时候起航啊？”  
娜美看了看手腕上的指南针，估摸了一下回道：“大概两天之后吧，大家也都准备好了。”  
罗沉默了一下，继续道：“还真是不巧，你们要离开，我们才刚来。”想到索隆，他真的有种想要跟草帽一团一走了之的冲动。  
可惜，他不能。  
他默默地看着索隆双腿大开地坐着，一杯接一杯酒狂喝，连眉眼都染上了微醺的感觉。他看的出来，索隆浑身毛孔都充斥着高兴。也只有在伙伴面前，他才会这么放松，毫无防备。  
罗不得不承认，他嫉妒得发狂。  
罗最后被强行挽留在船里睡一晚，他假意推脱了一下之后答应了。忍耐了许久，终于在夜深人静之时，悄悄地摸进了索隆的房间。  
索隆还没有睡，正用棉花棒擦拭着自己的剑。  
“索隆当家的，我来给你涂药了。”罗随意地找了个借口。他不过是想待在索隆的身边。  
索隆背对着他，不为所动：“我自己会涂。这么晚你还不休息。”  
罗走过去环住索隆的腰，轻笑道：“我弄出来的伤口，当然也要我来治好。”  
索隆的动作顿了一下，轻呼出一口浊气，冷静地问道：“特拉男，你想怎样？”他百思不得其解，罗的举动已经扰乱了他的心境，让他纠结不已。  
罗没想到索隆如此直率，他松开了搭在索隆腰间的手，直接拿过他的刀搁在一旁，然后按着他的胸膛将他推倒在床上。  
他勾起嘴角，反问道：“你又是怎么想的？”  
索隆看着他，并不作声。  
半晌，罗终究还是败下阵来，他捏着索隆的下颚，低头贴上了他的唇。他从未试过如此温柔地亲吻一个人，小心翼翼地与他唇舌交缠，直至索隆快要窒息了才慢慢松开他。  
“这么多遍了，你还是不会换气。”罗眉眼弯弯地看着索隆，调侃道。  
“特拉男，你别这么过分！”索隆有点恼怒，想要推开他，然而罗丝毫不动，仍是直视着他。  
这次，深邃的眸中不再波澜不惊，满含爱意的炽热情感仿佛要将索隆灼伤。他虽然粗神经，但是此时也还是看懂了罗的意思。并没有想象中的尴尬，反而还有点如愿以偿的放松。  
刚好，两情相悦了。  
这些天来的困惑，他将其归结为荷尔蒙作祟的欲望，终于得到了答案，原来，仅仅是喜欢。  
索隆端详着他，趁着一个不注意，迅速将罗反压在床上。他咧起嘴，露出一口大白牙，明晃晃的笑容让罗心跳若擂。  
“这么巧啊，我也是。”索隆一句没头没尾的话却让罗眼睛一亮。他心头狂喜，却仍故作冷静地问道：“什么意思？”  
“我喜欢你啊，特拉男。”他的声音有点嘶哑，却有种铁血柔情的感觉。他以为自己这辈子只为剑道和伙伴而生，却没想到还有一个人，让他身心都甘愿为他沉沦。  
说罢，索隆挠挠头，踹了罗一脚，粗声粗气地道：“矫情死了。”  
这般幼稚模样，罗还是第一次见，忍不住地咬了下索隆的耳垂，低声道：“我爱你。”  
这一句话仿佛勾动了天雷地火，顾不得索隆身上的伤，两人疯狂地撕扯对方的衣服，迫不及待地想要融为一体。肉体的碰撞是最直白的示爱方式，脑袋空白的瞬间，两人十指紧扣着到达高/潮。  
终是发泄完毕，两人窝在单人床上，腿夹着腿，稍显拥挤。罗拉着索隆的手，按在自己胸膛的纹身处，说道：“纹个跟我一样的纹身吧，索隆。”互道心声之后，罗就改了称呼，彰显着两人的亲密关系。  
索隆沿着纹身的纹路细细抚过去，最后化作一句：“纹在一样的位置吧。”他知道这个心脏纹身对于罗来说有着不一样的意义。  
“我亲自帮你纹。”罗愉悦地回道。显然索隆的回答让他欣喜若狂。  
温存了一会，罗还是受不了身上黏糊糊的感觉，拉着索隆就去冲澡。  
两人都默契地避开了横亘在他们俩之间最大的问题，享受着当下。  
这次幸运地在一个岛上相遇，那么下次呢？什么时候再相见是个不定数。两人都不是那种为了对方而冲动抛下一切的人。他们深知，自己身边有伙伴，有梦想，对方并不是自己的全部。  
当必须要做出抉择的时候，他们都会放弃这段关系。  
而现在，只能享受当下。  
为了压制两人的欲望，罗白天拉着索隆在城镇乱逛，入夜之后切磋剑道，生生地把精力磨没，然后抱着索隆入睡。  
两天的时间过的很快，即便再不舍，罗也只是握着索隆的后颈，发狂地亲吻一顿，然后告诉他：“你是我的，要是我发现你有外遇了，有你好看的。”那霸道模样让索隆很是好笑，他轻轻锤了下罗的腹部，说道：“等你下次帮我纹身。”  
罗目送着万里阳光号渐行渐远，直至消失在海平线的那一端。他摸了摸自己胸膛处的纹身，不禁低声笑了起来。  
这段由荷尔蒙发酵起来的关系，却让他深陷其中，从未想过有那么一天，他也会爱上别人。所幸，他所爱之人也爱着自己。哪怕双方隔着天涯海角，但只要想到他也在思念着自己的时候，他就觉得满足。  
下次，我亲自帮你纹上我的心。只要你要的，我都给你。

罗没想到再次见到索隆的时候，竟是一生的噩梦。若早知是这样的结果，他宁愿永不相见。  
索隆重伤，命垂一线，连乔巴也是堪堪保住他的一口气，硬撑着找到他。路飞用力地抓住他的肩膀，眼睛通红：“拜托你了，特拉男，救救索隆，救救他！”  
他不知道是怎么摆脱草帽一伙，跌跌撞撞地回到手术室。索隆已经被船员们安置在内。他浑身缠满绷带，仍有鲜血渗出，深红色在绷带上尤为明显。他的脸色苍白，双眸紧闭，若不是微弱的呼吸，罗都错觉他已经死去。  
“索隆。”罗一声声地呼喊着他的名字，似是不相信他会重伤。从认识他以来，这个男人一直很强大，每次危险的决斗总能化险为夷。  
可是，现实却给他狠狠一拳。他不断得到，也不断失去。  
索隆的伤势非常重，连常规的手术也无法解决问题。他希望索隆好好的，哪怕缺胳膊少腿，他也不愿意见到。  
他一定会救活索隆。  
索隆一定要健康活下去。  
“Room。”罗深吸一口气，发动能力。  
这条命本就是被捡来的，活够了也就值得了。索隆，你一定要好好的，连带着我的心，继续活下去。  
我知道你未来的路一定光芒万丈，成就路飞的海贼王，成为世界第一剑客。我只有小小的愿望，别忘了我。我爱你。

索隆缓缓睁开眼睛，房间的亮光有些刺眼，让他不太适应。  
一眼万年，若不是身体的疼痛感，他都以为自己已经上了天堂。那一击之下，他已是抱着必死之心，最后想到的竟是罗那个家伙，不知道会不会暴走。  
“活着，真好。”索隆咧咧嘴，轻声说道。  
知道他醒来，草帽一伙鱼贯而入，几个聒噪的家伙在他床边抱头痛哭，他一边嫌弃着他们，嘴角悄悄地勾起。  
“乔巴，谢谢你把我救活。”该说的道谢索隆自然不会少。  
然后全场静默了一下，气氛瞬间沉重起来。大家一脸难色，最终还是山治挠挠头，丝毫不顾忌他这个病人，直接点了根烟，才说道：“救活你的人是罗。”  
索隆瞳孔一缩，似乎有种不好的预感。他紧紧盯着山治，下意识地吞了吞口水。  
“他死了。”一句话瞬间引爆了索隆心中的不安，天地间瞬间黯然失色，索隆眼前发黑，几乎再次晕过去。  
他强撑着身体，咬牙问道：“他在哪？”  
“被他家船员带走了。”山治皱着眉头，一脸悲拗，“他做完手术之后，强撑着告诉我们各种术后的注意事项，叮嘱我们千万不能告诉你他的事情。但是我觉得，还是要跟你坦白。从今往后，你身上背负着两条命，要好好活下去。”别辜负罗的命。  
索隆愣愣地瞪着山治，什么话也没说。他的眼神迷离，仿佛没听到山治的话一般。  
连着几天都是如此，活得犹如行尸走肉。  
他的伤好的很快，没几天就能下地走路。他站在镜子前，直勾勾地盯着胸前那处，大概是罗在手术之时纹上去的，黝黑的心形。  
一样的位置，一样的形状。  
他没食言，亲自帮自己纹身了。  
“你……！”索隆如梦初醒，狠狠地捶在镜子上，眼圈通红。罗死了，为自己而死的。  
他用自己的命换来他的永生。  
索隆紧紧咬着嘴唇，泪流满面。若是当初，他没有把酒杯递过去邀他共度一晚的话，现在他是不是就不会死。  
他摸着心脏处的那个纹身，痛得发麻。  
罗，你这个混蛋。  
我不会跟你说对不起，哪怕回到最初，我仍然会把酒杯递过去。我不后悔，我也不愧疚。  
只是恨自己不够强大，让你为我丢了命。  
我爱你。  
这一辈子，我的命都是你的。

后来，当草帽一伙再次出现在世界各地的报纸上时，有人敏感地发现诺诺罗亚·索隆腰间的剑多了一把。  
那是鬼哭。


End file.
